


Distance in the stars

by jaaddds03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaaddds03/pseuds/jaaddds03
Summary: Over 100 years ago, the Earth split up into the 8 different districts because the land slowly sank and got taken over by the ocean. Of course, the countries fought over planets for land and discovered alien races. People of western descent went to mars, while Easterns went and made moon colonies. Venus was seen as a middle ground between Eastern and Western colonies. However, in 2089, a dust storm enclosed eastern moon colonies, forcing them to leave for Venus and Mars. After a discovery that most of the planets were dying, academies were formed to train children to research and explore new planets in the solar system and beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

Tex and Lonnie  
Ash and dust rose across the surface of the moon. Panic set throughout the small city as people rushed to their nearest space ship. “We have to go Lonnie…” Looking towards their older brother with tears in their eyes, Lonnie got up and held their big brother’s hand as they went out to their ship. “Where are we going?” Not answering, Tex, Lonnie’s brother, started up the ship. “What about mom and dad?” Gritting his teeth, Tex responded with, “They’re gone.. It’ll take us three days to reach the nearest fueling and rest shop. Get some sleep, I'm driving.” Lonnie sighed and headed to the small bed on the ship. They had never seen Tex so serious… it made them feel uneasy and slightly scared. Not ready to admit they might never see their parents again, both Tex and Lonnie cried to themselves as the ship drifted along in the cold, dark space. 

Valorant prologue:  
“Valorant, We’re sending you to the exper academy.” Valorant looked at his dad with a fiery spark in his eyes, “Are you serious, Dad??!! Why!!” Valorant’s dad looked at him with a disapproving look, “You keep getting into fights, we might as well send you there to learn and train your energy towards benefiting our country. Pack your stuff, you leave tomorrow.” Valorant turned towards his mom who had her head down, “We’ll still see you, Val.. even if you’re going to Venus…” Valorant got up and stormed off to his room; sitting on his bed looking out his window thinking of his future.

Silva prologue:  
“Hey you little shit!! Get back here!!” The 10 year-old had just stolen some bread and was headed back to her small hide out she had under a bridge. She’d been living by herself since she was twelve. Sitting on her small bed she made; she ate the bread and looked around. After finally eating her bread, she headed out glancing both ways before walking out. All of a sudden, she was grabbed by a man she stole the bread from. “You’re gonna pay for that!!” As he raised his fist, but a hand stopped him by a tall muscular man wearing a leather coat and a star pin. “Shit- he’s with the star court-” The first guy looked at him scared and ran away. “Are you okay, little girl?” Nodding shyly, Silva looked up at him. “Do you have a home?” Shaking her head, Silva looked away nervous to speak. Smiling a warm smile, the man kneeled down and put his coat around her. “Let’s go get some food, and I'll give you shelter for the night. I’m Major Penn.” Holding Silva’s hand, he led her to a small ramen shop, then headed to his ship.  
~FOUR YEARS LATER~  
“Papa… Do we have to go to Venus??” Silva looked at Penn with glossy eyes, “I don’t wanna leave Earth..” “I’m sorry, Silvie… I got called there for work.. It’s okay, There’s a school you can go to and we’ll have a better home.” Penn ruffled her hair, “Now go pack your room; we leave at dawn.”


	2. Tex and Lonnie (start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the siblings Tex and Lonnie! 
> 
> Lonnie's pronouns are they/them and occasionally she/her  
> Tex's pronouns are he/him

Lonnie got up and went up to the control. “Morning Tex..” Looking at his sibling with a small smile,Tex said good morning to Lonnie. “How much longer till we reach Venus..?” Yawning tiredly, Tex answered with “12 more hours..” Tex ran his hands through his ash grey hair, “Once we’re there, I found us a place to stay…” nearly falling asleep while speaking, Tex jolted awake when his sibling touched his shoulder. Concern twisted Lonnie’s face as they spoke quietly to Tex, “We can stop at the next station and rest a bit, Tex... You can’t keep steering for twelve hours.” Sighing, Tex responded with “You’re right... the next stop is two hours away…” Smiling, Lonnie answered, “I’ll keep you awake bro..”   
After a few hours of laughing and eating snacks; they finally arrived at the rest stop. Putting on some decent clothes, Tex walked out to the station, “We’ll only stay for a few hours… fuel up, then leave. I’ll be back after I pay for the fuel. Watch our ship Lonnie.” Lonnie sat back down in the seat and waited for Tx to come back. Walking into the pristine small station, Tex walked over to a cubby to select how many hours they were staying, how much fuel they were getting, and got water and chips. As he was getting their snacks, an old man walked over and noticed the 14 year old. “You’re a bit young to be driving a ship like that…” Tex just pulled out his licence and showed him it. “I’m completely capable of operating my ship. Leave me alone before I report you for invading my privacy.” Tex walked out drinking his water and went back into the ship. Starting the timer and fuel line that connected to the ship. “Three hours, Lonnie. Then we head to Venus.” Tex headed down to the bed below the captain's quarters and laid on the bed, relaxing in the darkness of the room. Meanwhile, Lonnie was sitting and observing outside while also playing a game on their counsel. After about 40 minutes, Lonnie noticed that their fuel tank was full. “Engage disconnect.” The ship dinged and the fuel cable went back into the station. Completely setting the ship on lockdown mode, Lonnie started drifting asleep on the captains’ chair cuddling into a blue soft blanket. Awaking to the sound of the timer for three hours, Lonnie headed down to awake Tex. “It’s been three hours, Tex. Wake up!” Tex got up then headed up to the captains’ seat, “Alrighty, full tank, clear course, and 9 hours left..” sighing, Tex stretched and started back on their journey to Venus. After grueling hours drifting and steering through the cold empty space, They finally made it. Ready to start their new life on a foreign planet.


End file.
